Usuario discusión:Gargoil
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a ! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Archivo:Índice.jpg. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Lex-ph (Discusión) 17:17 6 dic 2012 En realidad para eso se necesitan 100 artículos completos pero voy a promocionarlo --Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 20:05 22 ene 2013 (UTC) Hola Gargoli!!!!, te agradesc mucho que editaras mi pagina del extinguehumo. Ya que es la primera pagina que hice y me quedo ree mal. No se donde pudiste conseguir esa imagen, yo busque por todos lados y solo encontre ese video. So y una super fan de dragones de ber, como entrenar a tu dragon y cielos salvajes, quisiera saver si en cielos salvajes se van a agregar nuevas especies o solo son esas 11, es que ya las consegui todas. Muchas gracias todo!! BYE!!!! La verdad no se si es el nombre oficial en mi videojuego para DS sale así. Pero si quieres puedes investigar sobre su nombre y ponerlo en el wiki. Nota: en ingles su nombre es "Grapple Grounder". Yo lo traduje y salio "lidiar rola" lo volví a traducir y salio "Grounder Pinza". ~~Gdssjdgjnc bsj~~ Nota: ese es mi nombre de usuario por que los nombre que ponía ya los tenían los demás entonces empece a teclear y apareció ese nombre. hola yo quiero que me ayudes cuando yo envie el libro de dragones a los articulos tu puedes editar y mejorar todo lo que aparese gracias Mejora de diseño Hola Gargoil. Te escribo porque hemos seleccionado este wiki para publicitarlo en la página corporativa de la empresa. Sin embargo, antes necesita ciertas mejoras estéticas. En cuanto a la portada, hay que corregir algunos errores y adaptarla al formato predefinido de dos columnas de Wikia. En cuanto al fondo, no es del todo útil ya que no tiene las dimensiones adecuadas. Si quieres yo mismo puedo realizar los cambios o ayudarte a hacerlos. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 14:34 5 ago 2013 (UTC) Mejora Hola Gargoil. Ya he realizo los cambios que te dije. La portada he reciclado los contenidos previos, arreglado cosas, añadido nuevas y compensado el diseño y las alturas. Si quieres añadir o modificar algo adelante; piensa en que quede bien estructurado y las dos alturas de las columnas compensadas. En cuanto al fondo, encontré esas dos imágenes bonitas, y las fundí en un fondo común para que hiciera buen efecto. Espero que te guste. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 17:47 6 ago 2013 (UTC) Hola ^^ Hola, que tal amigo ^^ bueno te escribo para que sepas que estare corrigiendo algunos errores de redaccion y de ortografia para que la wiki sea mejor :3 para que sepas y no te preguntes por que edito todo jajaja eso chao :) Dark 1212 (discusión) 07:02 11 ago 2013 (UTC) no problem amiga :) De nada :3 y no te preocupes que al fin y al cabo el mayor aporte lo haces tu que creas los articulos ^^, yo solo corrigo unas letritas jajjaa ah y siento averte dicho amigo la ultima vez, no habia visto que eras mujer jjajaja :P Dark 1212 (discusión) 19:19 11 ago 2013 (UTC) music :) hi gargoil :) bueno te escribia para decir que tenia una idea y era crear articulos con los soundtracks de la pelicula, haci como los videos tienen una pagina tambien colocar una de la musica, que opinas?? Dark 1212 (discusión) 00:06 17 ago 2013 (UTC) que bueno que te guste la idea :D los tracks estan en youtube y se escuchan genial ^^ a mi en lo personal me encanta uno que se llama "test drive" y bueno no se como empezar con la pagina :c no tengo mucha experiencia en eso todavia ajajaj Dark 1212 (discusión) 02:32 17 ago 2013 (UTC) :3 Gracias por la pagina de musica :) ya termine de colocar el resto ^^ ah! y gracias por la correción del capitulo, no soy muy bueno con los acentos jajjajaj, hubiera terminado ayer pero ya eran las 5 de la mañana y me dio sueño, pero ahora la termino :3 Dark 1212 (discusión) 20:23 17 ago 2013 (UTC) mira oye gargo, mira en la wiki en ingles mira las imagenes nuevas del nuevo dragon :O ah! y perdona por llenarte tu discucion por cosas sin tanta importancia pero no se donde mas hablarte y queria que lo sepas :3 Dark 1212 (discusión) 02:28 4 sep 2013 (UTC) me encantaron las nuevas fotos estuvieron increibles perdon por decirte esto pero en el articulo de nuevo dragon eran colmillos no una lengua Si tengo algo de experiencia en la fuente :) tratare de cambiar la fuente te avisare si no puedo ^^ ya quiero ver la 2º temporada ajajaja Dark 1212 (discusión) 01:44 15 sep 2013 (UTC) :c gargo no pude :( trate toda esta hora pero no pude, incluso trate de crear otra tabla pero ese lugar es incambiable :c trate de todas formas, con la palabra de los colores, con el codigo de los colores y nada, pero cuando lo intentaba con otra celda si podia, lo que todavia no entiendo bien es como creaste ese mini rectangulo por que cuando trato de crear otro me sale más ancho pero si se puede cambiar de color. Dark 1212 (discusión) 02:50 15 sep 2013 (UTC) Gargo lo pude hacer :D costo encontrarlo pero en el modo fuente logre ver el codigo :3 lo cambie y si funciono :D Dark 1212 (discusión) 19:17 15 sep 2013 (UTC) que bien quedo todo, costo un dia averiguar como cambiar pero lo bueno es que lo logramos :D tu azul quedo más bonito que el mio ajajjaa bueno ahora toca esperar la serie no más ^^ Dark 1212 (discusión) 22:34 15 sep 2013 (UTC) Gargo mira lo que me encontre vagando por ahí, a ver si salia el 1º capitulo de defensores de Berk, en la parte de Dragons Characters al parecer si va a ser el dragón de Bocon http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Dragons:_Defenders_of_Berk podrias acer la paguina de la reina gusafuego porfa Dante160320 (discusión) 01:11 9 oct 2013 (UTC) Gargo disculpa por no estar tan activo y por llenar tu discución de nuevo jajaja :) eh estado ocupado con varias pruebas ya que en Octubre es lo peor, pero ahora tengo más tiempo y seguire editando con más frecuencía y completando artículos incompletos :) Dark 1212 (discusión) 18:08 12 oct 2013 (UTC) oye, amigo, actualmente soy bastante activo y deseo aportar algunas ideas, espero que nos contactemos... 'Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 16:41 13 oct 2013 (UTC)andres97_1_1_1'''Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 16:41 13 oct 2013 (UTC) ola nuevamente, espero que nos veamos mas seguidos, y que nos coloquemos en contacto con "the creator" y asi compartamos nuestras ideas de le posible portada, o mas bien la redistribucion de esta, espero respuesta de tu parte, tu amigo Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 20:36 14 oct 2013 (UTC)andres97_1_1_1Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 20:36 14 oct 2013 (UTC) (llamame daniel) oye, hablemos por el chatttt ola amigo, espero que nos contactemos y espero que te halla agradado la nueva portada, fue un esfuerzo en equipo junto con Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 17:12 15 oct 2013 (UTC)dark_1212Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 17:12 15 oct 2013 (UTC) asi que solo fue un cansancio en equipo jajajaja, cualquier cosa contactame Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 17:12 15 oct 2013 (UTC)andres97_1_1_1Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 17:12 15 oct 2013 (UTC) oh, gracias, ahora no me voy a equivocar ola, ammigo, ya creo haber descubierto como colocar musica, pero tu tienes que hacerlo, no yo jajajaj tu eres admin olvide firmar mis mensajes aqui mi firma 15:34 19 oct 2013 (UTC)15:34 19 oct 2013 (UTC)15:34 19 oct 2013 (UTC)15:34 19 oct 2013 (UTC)Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 15:34 19 oct 2013 (UTC) perfecto, ya me desanime, como yo deseaba la cancion this is berk, sonando, jajajja, bueno, ni mas que se le pueda hacer, estoy escribiendo el tercer capi del fic, y ya monte el segundo, espero os guste 16:39 19 oct 2013 (UTC)Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) hola amiga por que no as pensado en aser una pajina en este wiki donde subamos dibujos propios de como entrenar a tu dragon , si lo ases contribuire con algunos dibujos que e echo oye pero me refiero a un fanar con dibujos que nosotros mismos los agamos yo ya lo e echo ago dibuojos y luego les saco fotos como este que lo acabo de dibujarthumb|400px Ya está a ti te puse como burócrata, supongo que te referías a Andres97 1 1 1 el es administrador, al igual que Dark 1212 puedes revisar Especial:ListaUsuarios/sysop y aparecerán ustedes, saludos --Lex-ph (muro) Impulsor 17:02 30 oct 2013 (UTC) ya me entere de las buenas nuevas, amiga gargoil, ya estoy bailando de la emoccion, te agradezco, pero aun seras mi superiora, asi que, ¿cual es el siguiente paso jefa? bueno, amigo, gracias, ya me llegaron las buenas nuevas, y ahora podre montar de a varias imagenes, espero que se conecte dark, tenemos un trabajo atrasad y creo saber como arreglarlo.. Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 22:49 30 oct 2013 (UTC) Promoción en página corporativa Hola Gargoil, ¿qué tal todo? No sé si me recordarás, hace tiempo estuve por aquí impulsando la comunidad. Verás, hace poco arreglamos un bug bastante molesto en la página corporativa y queríamos avisaros para que lo tengáis en cuenta. Ya podéis enviar vuestras propias noticias, blogs, o artículos que queráis destacar para el resto de la comunidad de Wikia. Lo verá mucha gente y será una forma bastante útil de conseguir editores extra. Como digo solo tenéis que visitar esta página y buscar la parte en la que dice "De la comunidad", ahí veréis un botón que dice "Promocionar", haced clic en él y podréis enviar cualquier contenido destacable de la comunidad. Cuanto más lo uséis más se os promocionará y más visitas recibiréis. Muchas gracias por tu atención, y si necesitáis cualquier cosa o queréis más información avisadnos y veremos qué podemos hacer. ¡Un saludo! --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 16:43 31 oct 2013 (UTC) de hecho, me entere hace un buen rato, ahora, ese es un tema que preferiria que lo discutieramos entre los tres Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 22:34 31 oct 2013 (UTC) bueno ahora si podemos hablarlo entre los 3 ^^ Dark 1212 (discusión) 01:31 1 nov 2013 (UTC) PD: gracias por lo de administrador :3 me siento alagado ^^ jaja :) Gargo cambie la plantilla de articulo destacado, dime que te parece, si no te gusta la regreso a como estaba :) PD: lo más seguro que cuando veas los cambios veras la imagen arriba jajajaj es mejor si ves la pagina normalmente ;) Dark 1212 (discusión) 03:30 1 nov 2013 (UTC) Hola Gargo, solo te hablo para ver si podrias borrar una pagina que habia creado. Se llama Muerte Gritante. Te pido esto porque no sabia que alguien mas ya habia creado una pagina igual a esta ^_^;. Bueno espero que hayas podido leer mi peticion y pudieras hacer algo al respecto. Kamitsume (discusión) 03:22 3 nov 2013 (UTC) Si, por favor, porque pienso que tener una pagina que tenga la misma informacion que la otra es algo inutil, ademas alguien ya se me adelanto sin siquiera darme cuenta. Espero que consideres mi peticion Kamitsume (discusión) 03:03 4 nov 2013 (UTC) no lo se, unas del show haz varias vesiones, como, "todo lo que sabiamos sobre ustedes esta mal" o "acabas de señalarme completo" o "somos vikingos, es un gaje del oficio" Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 21:17 9 nov 2013 (UTC) Gargoil YO CHIMUELO2600 ENVIO MI SOLICITUD PARA SER ADMINISTRADOR, LOS BENEFICIOS QUE TENGO SON: #TENGO LIBROS. #SOY MUY ACTIVO. #TENGO BUENA ORTOGRAFIA. #ESTOY ENTERADO DE TODO. #TENGO POSIBILIDADES DE INTERNET ADEMAS SERIA UN PLACER, SOY ADMINISTRADOR DE 2 GRUPOS EN FACEBOOK,UNO DE 460 MIEMBROS Y EL OTRO DE 27 MIEMBROS ATTE: 'CHIMUELO2600 (discusión) 20:26 24 nov 2013 (UTC)' ok jefa, lo hare n_n Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 18:55 30 nov 2013 (UTC) y esta el espero que te guste Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 19:13 30 nov 2013 (UTC) Hola Gargoil hace unos días vi que solicitaron un informe para un Spotlight, sin embargo, hay ciertos detalles que faltan arreglar, por lo ayudare categorizando los artículos, espero ser de ayuda saludos --'Lex-ph (muro) Impulsor''' 18:07 8 dic 2013 (UTC) *Camo 360: Gargoil esta ahi??? Camo360 (discusión) 16:45 24 dic 2013 (UTC) Hola gracias por recibirme Yo e sido fan de "Como entrenar a tu dragón" desde siempre y e esperado con muchas ansias el 2014 ya que ahí se estrenara la segunda película Como puedes observar mi foto de usuario es una Pesadilla monstruosa Desde hace 4 años e esperado el estreno de la segunda y tercera película y desde hace 4 años me se la fecha de estreno de ambas películas Hace 4 años conocí un videojuego llamado Spore y en el cual puedes crear tus creaturas y desde que lo tengo un 99% de mis creaturas son dragones Aquí muestro algunas de mis creaciones favoritas: Pesadilla mounstruosa.png|Pesadilla monstruosa Adragonita.png|Adragonita Bieligrino.png|Bieligrino Bielino enmascarado.png|Bielino enmascarado Bielino monstruoso.png|Bielino monstruoso Dleadycoatluz.png|Dleadycoatluz Dleadyluxz.png|Dleadyluxz Furia Nocturna.png|Furia nocturna Muerte roja.png|Muerte roja Hola Gargoil me caes bien y e oído que tu me podrias hacer admin y 2 admins se la pasan sacándome del chat y si fuera admin no podrían sacarme del chat cada 2 segundos asi que me pregunto si podrias hacerme admin por favor? bueno esperare tu respuesta y te dejare algunas imágenes: Furia nocturna 2.jpg|Furia nocturna (2) imagesDA740FTB.jpg|Hipo y Chimuelo images701IGHXC.jpg|Rompehuesos Dragoncraft galaxy (discusión) 02:49 31 dic 2013 (UTC) Gargoli comprendo tu respuesta Por cierto se la pasaban sacándome del chat por que les parecía divertido de seguro no me creeras eso pero si hubieras estado en el chat de ayer lo sabrias bueno te dejo aquí mas fotos: ave irreal.png|Ave irreal Dragolino.png|Dragolino Dragon atigrado.png|Dragón atigrado (Dragoncraft galaxy (discusión) 20:43 31 dic 2013 (UTC)) Este es el chat de hoy bueno es una parte Andres97 1 1 1: jajaja n_n aloha dragon y feliz enero n_n ¬_¬dante ~ Bienvenido al chat de Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón Wiki ~ ~ Haz sido expulsado del chat por Dante160320 ~ ~ Bienvenido al chat de Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón Wiki ~ Dante160320: jaja person impulso Andres97 1 1 1: ¬_¬ Dragoncraft galaxy: Hola Dante160320: perdon Andres97 1 1 1: hola dragon Dante160320: hola (Dragoncraft galaxy (discusión) 16:45 1 ene 2014 (UTC)) donde tengo que poner mi imagen??? porque cuando pongo en añadir a esta galeria me solta error ENRIQUEZ M.D. (discusión) 22:36 27 ene 2014 (UTC) Gargo creo que encontre un emulador de 3ds digo creo porque no tengo tiempo para descargar :/ el emulador parece que esta en español pero no importa el juego es el que debe estar en otro idioma ;) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5XcP_6rhw0 aqui esta, ojala te funcione :D si te funciona me avisas para tenerlo cuando recupere mi pc :c se despide tu amigo dark :)---Dark 1212 (discusión) 02:30 28 ene 2014 (UTC) PD: a penas regrese mi pc comienzo a editar nuevamente pero por ahora solo soy un espectador que viene con suerte unos mins :c thumb|así se hace la cubeta Dragoncraft galaxy (discusión) 23:55 28 ene 2014 (UTC) jefa, resultaba que estaba conectado en el cole, por eso no contestaba n_n ... perdon TT_TT O_O ¿tu casa esta inundada?, osea, se lo que es eso, aqui el maximo de inundacion en la casa es de 1 metro (la casa antigua, esta es de 5 cm), como sea, espero lo arreglen pronto, ya me debo imaginar cuanto llovio. siempre olvido el firmar n_n Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 18:44 19 feb 2014 (UTC) gracias por pasarme el video, estoy muriendo de risa n_n Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 18:49 3 mar 2014 (UTC) Promoción concurso Oscars Hola Gargoil. Hemos organizado en la comunidad central un concurso sobre los Oscars, y me preguntaba si podía añadir una banner en vuestra portada para publicitarlo. Tan sólo durará esta semana, ya que el viernes se terminará. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] ''(Contacta)'' 12:21 4 mar 2014 (UTC) Oye Gargo, pero la pág. de "Fright of passage" sigue siendo un esbozo...yhasta un spoiler :D ChimueloJumper (discusión) 21:32 12 mar 2014 (UTC)ChimueloJumper Lo sieeeento, u__u no tienes que ser tan dura, ahora mismo me pongo a hacer la pág de CN >__< ChimueloJumper (discusión) 03:58 13 mar 2014 (UTC)ChimueloJumper Listo, ahora nadie puede decir que no me esmero :D además, esto merece un aumento y ya acabe el de Cartoon y un anexo de los programas :D y fue agotador. Firma, el buen y valeroso ChimueloJumper (discusión) 05:06 13 mar 2014 (UTC)ChimueloJumper Am pues muchas gracias n__n fue un poco tardado, jajajajjaja si, tienes razón. ChimueloJumper (discusión) 19:52 13 mar 2014 (UTC)ChimueloJumper hola a respuesta de tu pregunta si,si es oficial el nombre lo edite mientras beia ese episodio Elchidonowxd (Discusión) Hola Gargoil Gracias por tu apoyo , creo que no lo necesitare he creado mas wikis que tu solo que solo tengo registradas 2 por k no tenia cuenta XD pero si necesito tu apoyo te escribo :P :D Gargo! mi dulce Gargo! tiempo sin "verte". :') ChimueloJumper (discusión) 06:56 28 mar 2014 (UTC)ChimueloJumper jajaja que mentira, alguien si leyo una critica XDD... Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 19:07 28 mar 2014 (UTC) Sip, no he estado como hace una semana. :/ 189.134.79.253 23:58 28 mar 2014 (UTC)ChimueloJumper Hola Gargo Mira estos videos, estan en español españa y en español latino: thumb|right|366 px thumb|right|335 px Dragoncraft galaxy (discusión) 22:09 31 mar 2014 (UTC) ¿te referis a dejarle como pagina aliada?, pues asi aunque no sepa lo averiguare, solo dime lo que quieras n_n.. entre otras cosas faltan 2 dias para la arvc2 :v Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 21:35 4 abr 2014 (UTC) link de interwiki eh? Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 20:46 6 abr 2014 (UTC) nesesito que me ayudes com un articulo que hice de trasero quieros que me ayudes oye gracias por lo que hiciste en mis articulos terrible terror de astrid trasero y cabeza que me abian quedado muy mal gracias por tu ayuda Asunto: cuestion de actividad señora jefa, le envio esta carta, acompañada de una caja de galletas, para señalarle que estare en un periodo de inactividad correspondiente a el segundo de mis periodos escolares, (estas galletas estan ricas), como sea, espero que me excuse, pero, eso no significa que nunca volvere, eso es imposible, solo digamos que... amenos que recupere mis materias, no tendre computador XDD.... ahora y por siempre su subordinado. PD. pasame los nombres de tu deck de mitos coloniales :3, asi los agrego al fic -andres97_1_1_1- jajajajjaja Gargo la verdad que este finde empeze a jugar de nuevo :/ y no lo eh jugado desde el domingo por no tener net :/ pero que recuerde en el lugar donde estoy, ruins plain parace que se llama jajaja donde estan los metagreymon, ahi vi a saberleomon :D a lo mejor lo puedes derrotar ahi ;) cualquier cosa me dices a ver si puedo ayudar :3 Dark 1212 (discusión) 01:04 24 abr 2014 (UTC) Que genial que pudiste seguir :D y :ooo 3 evoluters?? que buena :D me pongo a jugar altiro mejor n.n Dark 1212 (discusión) 15:35 26 abr 2014 (UTC) oye podrias editar wondesfang que acabo de anadir una imagen porfa gracias gargo tengo una duda esa imagen de el rublehorn no se parece al dragon de bocon del trailer ¿sera otra nueva especie? se parece a un gronckle pero tiene algunas rasgos que no como su cara y ojos necesito que porfavor edites mi pagina hijo de diente pua gracias porque borraste mi pagina querida: quiero que sepas que aunque no me concto tan a menudo, sigo esperando los nombres de tus monstruos :3 Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 14:51 2 may 2014 (UTC) yes your majesty Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 02:34 3 may 2014 (UTC) Gargo perdona si eh andado inactivo :c ahora esta semana y quiza la mitad de la otra no venga ya que el lunes me dio varicela :( joder y justo que era finde largo u.u mala suerte :// digo que no vengo por que a veces me da fiebre alta y bueno apenas si quiero mirar tele :c eso espero que esten bien :3 tu amigo-Dark 1212 (discusión) 18:31 3 may 2014 (UTC) no tenias porque borrar mis dos paginas de los terribles terrores de patan no era inecesario como el hijo de dientepua las tres paginas son buenas y te dan mucha inforacion de episodios no tienes porque quitarlas gargo te quiero hacer una pregunte si tu sabes cuando se va a estrenar como entrenar a tu dragon 2 Pregunta y algo mas Hola, soy nuevo pero aun asi quiero ayudar, bueno a lo que vengo este usuario agrego categorias sin sentido a algunas paginas, por ejemplo, le puso clase piedra a la pagina Stormcutter, como sabemos es de clase afilada u_u , creo que deberias revertir parte de sus ediciones Y otra cosa... creo que siento un poco incomodo trabajar con paginas de discusion, emm... haz pensado en poner Muro de Mensajes en vez de discusion, bueno al final de todo es tu desicion, Bye Leonard4748 18:57 27 may 2014 (UTC) Hola si quieres que alguien te ayude en cualquier cosa ¡Solo dejame un mensaje en mi discursión ! Tambien te dire la apariencia de mis Dragónes Inventados Hola :D Hola Gargo ^^ tanto tiempo :3 como has estado amiga? Perdona por no hacerme presente es que bueno, no es por tiempo o por cosas asi, es que DMO me tiene secuestrado ajajjajaja >.< hablamos c; Dark 1212 (discusión) 01:37 31 may 2014 (UTC) gargo necesito que porvafor rebices la pagina de hotbluple hay un problema con las imagenes Gargo, por fa ¿Me ayudas a crear El efecto Anguila? plis ya lo he visto andale No te hagas pooooooor fa Recuerda lo que me pusiste si si entonces deja un mensaje en Mi discusión Y NO TE HAGAS LA MALA ¿Me ayudas a ponerle Spoilres a la pagina de Hotburple?